A Tale of Triumph
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Bankotsu triumphs over hordes of little girls to get his Sweetness the perfect birthday present…


Title: A Tale of Triumph  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult +  
Characters: Bankotsu and Jakotsu  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Romance, Modern AU  
Words: 600  
Summary: Bankotsu triumphs over hordes of little girls to get his Sweetness the perfect birthday present…  
Warnings: pillow talk of an unusual kind…

Author's notes: Special thanks go out once again to my beta, Jen, and my special guest star beta, Hime-sama, for all their help with this fic.

Background notes: In my modern AU, Jak is a very successful actor, who lives and works in Kyoto (Japan's Hollywood), while Ban remains behind in Tokyo running his record company. Jak comes back for a three day weekend each week as he considers Tokyo his "home" rather than Kyoto. They met when Jak was thirty and have been together for nearly twenty years…

I placed 3rd with this over at LJ's IYHED com.

888

Bankotsu took one last look at the special Hello Kitty doll, before wrapping it in its matching furoshiki. He savored his moment of triumph, remembering arriving at the checkout counter to get the last one. It was well worth the murderous glances he got from all the little girls as he left the store. The look on his life-partner's face when he opened it tomorrow was going to be priceless.

Hearing the apartment door open, he turned to see Jakotsu. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you too, Ban honey," the cross-dresser said. He hung up his coat in the genkan and took off his shoes.

"You know what I mean," the younger man said as he hurried over to greet him.

"I know. And before you ask, they gave me an extra day off for my birthday. I thought I'd hurry home and surprise you," Jakotsu said as he stepped up out of the entranceway.

"Oh well…" Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Jakotsu, pulling him close.

"Yeah…" They kissed.

"Want your birthday present a day early?"

"Well, it's after midnight, so it's not early any more," the cross-dresser said impishly.

"Okay, go meet me in the bedroom."

"You got me pretty lingerie, didn't you?!" Jakotsu said happily.

"I'm not saying, just go."

"Okay..."

888

When Bankotsu entered their bedroom, he found Jakotsu naked and sprawled out on the bed in a classic pin-up pose. He laughed when the cross-dresser winked, beckoning him closer with a well manicure hand.

"You look good enough to eat, Sweetness."

"Thanks… Now come're and help me celebrate," Jakotsu said saucily.

"Don't you want your present first?"

"Of course I do!" He smiled impishly. "So what'd you get me?"

"What're you? Eight?" Bankotsu teased as he handed it to Jakotsu.

"Nine!" The cross-dresser slowly untied the furoshiki. He squealed with delight. "Thank you, so much, Ban honey!! I love her!!" He leaned over and kissed his life-partner.

"You're welcome."

"How did you manage to get one? They've been selling out all over Japan." Jakotsu set the doll down and stroked himself.

Bankotsu lay down on his side next to his life-partner and watched. "Well, I got up early this morning and went to Hana-hime's and stood on line with a screaming horde of eight year girls and their mothers."

"You poor baby…" Jakotsu nuzzled his cheek.

"And it gets better. They opened doors after what felt like forever and as we rushed inside someone groped me."

"Yeah…?"

Bankotsu kissed him. "Yeah… I was surprised by all the pushing and shoving, and I got wedged between a grandma and this brat who had this thing for my ass."

"I don't blame her…" Jakotsu moaned as he continued stroking himself.

"It was worse than being at a dance club, Sweetness. I swear I had more hands on my body. You know, like this…" With a calculating look, he reached over to run his hand up Jakotsu's thigh.

"Oh yeah…" The cross-dresser's breathing quickened and his body tensed as little waves of pleasure washed over him. "Tell me more…"

"The line to the register, where they were being kept, moved at a snail's pace. And I was mortified when I started getting hard, you know?"

"That's because you love me…"

"Yup…" They kissed. "Anyway, I finally get there and there's one left. And it's mine."

Jakotsu moaned as he came all over himself. Bankotsu waited for him to finish, before leaning in to lick the cross-dresser clean.

"Ban honey?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Did I ever tell you about the lingerie sale they had at Happosai's?"


End file.
